Losing, and Loving
by Lynn Harp
Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great for the couple, that is until…
1. Chapter One

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Pairings: Wait and See! Hehehe**

**A/N: Hello I am back, and I bring you a new story. I hope you like.**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**Chapter One**

"No! Please don't do it!" The small boy yelled out.

"Why should I listen to you? Well why should I?" Answered the taller man.

"Please! I will never do it again I promise."

"Do you swear it?"

"Yes!"

"OK, but I am still going to do it."

"NO!"

The small boy burst out laughing as the taller one began his tickle torture. Yugi, the smallest, was now trying his best to fight off Yami. Yami, who was currently soaking wet, was tickling Yugi with much pleasure. He was enjoying the sight of the little one laughing, and trying to catch his breath. All the while struggling to get away. The reason for the tickle torture, and why Yami was wet was simple. Yugi had woken up early. When it was time for Yami to get up though he refused. As a result Yugi dumped a glass of ice water on top of Yami.

"P... Pl... Please stop!" Yugi pleaded.

"OK, I think you have had enough."

Yami rolled off of Yugi, and let him up. The small boy stood up, and glared at Yami.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Yami replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tickle me."

"I know, but it was so fun."

"Well I have to go to work before I am late. I will be home later. Oh, and I will make dinner too."

"You sure, I can make it tonight."

"No I can do it. I will make chicken with rice. Is that OK?"

"Anything you cook is fine with me you know that."

"OK then, I will see you tonight."

Yugi gave Yami a kiss goodbye, grabbed his coat, and headed off to Kabia Corp. He was currently employed by Seto, as his personal assistant. It was Yugi's job to get files for Seto, or to make sure that he didn't miss any meetings. Yugi rushed down the stairs that lead to his, and Yami's apartment. They lived on the fifth floor, and the elevator was currently out of order. After the rush down the stairs, Yugi made it to his old beat up ford car. It was a puke green color, and had several rust places. Even though he worked for Kabia Corp, that still didn't mean he could afford a new car.

Him and Yami were saving all the money they could for a house, instead of having to live in their old run down apartment complex. As for the car, well it had its days. It seemed that today was going to be one of them. After about the twentieth attempt it finally gurgled then started running. As for the drive to work, it was uneventful until all of the streetlights decided that they liked being red. An hour later, which should have only been twenty minutes, Yugi finally pulled into his parking spot at Kabia Corp.

He grabbed his cell phone from the seat next to him; straighten his shirt, then got out of the car. He headed to the main service elevator, and got in. He pushed the number sixteen button, and then waited patiently for it to stop on his floor. Once the elevator stopped, Yugi made a beeline to Seto's office. There he found the CEO of Kabia Corp standing outside of his office with what appeared to an important client.

"Yes well I will look over your proposal carefully, and get back with you." He could hear Seto say as he approached him.

"Good Morning Mr. Kabia sorry for being late." Yugi spoke as the CEO turned towards him.

"No you are right on time Yugi. Now Mr. Perkins, I will get back with you very soon."

"Of course. Thank you again for seeing me on such short notice."

"It was my pleasure."

Yugi could tell that Seto greatly disliked this Mr. Perkins. For one if he was really interested in the proposal he would have already accepted. Second Seto was not one to be nice to those who disturbed his morning coffee. With a handshake, and a goodbye, Mr. Perkins was down the hall towards the elevator.

"So how has your morning been?" Seto turned towards Yugi with a friendly smile.

"Oh OK. Except Yami did not want to get out of bed so I had to... persuade him."

"Uh Huh, and how did you persuade him?"

"Lets just say he didn't need a shower this morning." Yugi replied, getting a chuckle from Seto.

"OK, on to business now. I want you to figure out how that bastard of a man got in here this morning." Came Seto's harsh words, as Yugi followed the CEO into his office.

"How so?"

"He was in my office sitting at my desk when I got here this morning. Who knows if he got on my computer or how long he was here."

"I am right on it Mr. Kabia."

"Please Yugi, just call me Seto."

"Sorry, it's a habit. Oh, and do not forget that you have three meetings today. One in a half hour, it is supposed to end by eleven. Then you have one at twelve with a very important client. Also you have a weekly budget meeting at four today." Yugi ran down Seto's agenda, without having to look at his book.

Seto nodded, and sat down behind his desk. He motioned for Yugi to take a seat in front of him.

Yugi sat in the mentioned seat, and waited for Seto tell him what he needed.

"Yugi I need you to get me all the budget reports for the last month. Oh, and who is this important client, that he has to take up my lunch time?"

"It was the only time I could fit him in sir. Besides it's not like you eat lunch anyway."

"I guess you are right." Seto replied with laugh.

"If there isn't anything else sir I will go get those file for you, and look into this mornings incident."

"No, I think that's everything."

"OK, then I will get those reports to you before your second meeting."

Yugi gave a slight nod, and then left Seto to his computer. It seemed he was going to have a busy morning. He made his way to the office right beside Seto's. Once inside he sat down at his desk to begin his work.

"I hope Yami made it to work this morning." Yugi thought as he began his morning tasks.

Yugi and Yami had both been out of school for some time now. Yugi who was now twenty-one, had completed college, and was grateful for the job offer from Seto. Yami, who was now twenty-three, did not go to college. He instead had taken up working at the Game Shop.

Yugi's grandpa had passed away during Yugi's first year of college. That was when Yami decided to take over. Jou, who also did not go to college, worked with Yami at the shop. It had taken a lot of work, but Yami, and Jou had really done well with the shop. After taken out several loans, they had been able to expand the shop, as well as bring in newer merchandise. The new renovations, did not allow for a living area in the shop though. Yugi willingly moved into an apartment with Yami. The apartment was only a few blocks away from the shop.

Yami, who was now dry, was headed out the door to work. He normally walked to work, since Yugi needed the only car they had to get to work himself. This was one reason they had chosen the apartment, Yami could walk to work, and Yugi could use the car. Yami didn't mind walking; he enjoyed his morning walks to the Game Shop.

In no time at all Yami was standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. Pulling out his key he opened the door. Upon walking in he was greeted with the sound of music playing somewhere in the back.

"Jou you here?" Yami shouted.

After hearing a few cuss words, the blond emerged from the back room carrying a box.

"Scare me to death why don't ya." Jou exclaimed.

"Hey just making sure you was here."

"Yeah I am here, and where have you been. Your are like a half hour late."

"Yugi couldn't get me to wake up."

"Oh, so he must have dumped water on you again."

"Don't say another word. By the way what's with the box?"

"Just came in this morning. It has your name on it."

"Well I will open it later just put it behind the counter. We need to open the store."

Jou placed the box behind the counter like he had been told. The two men then got to work on opening the store. Jou swept the sidewalk, while Yami got the cash drawer ready. Soon the open signed was flipped over, and the two waited for the first customer.

**A/N – Just a few notes... ONE: As you can tell Yami has his own body, TWO: Seto has become friends with the others. Please if you have time review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N: Hello. I want to thank those who reviewed chapter one. I know that chapter one was a little informational, but it helps to set the mood of the story. I promise you that the next few chapters will be more interesting.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Yugi had been working for a while now at his desk. He noticed that it was nearing noon, and decided that he take Seto the reports that he had wanted. He pulled out several folders from a filing cabinet then made his way to the office next door. Just as he was about to knock someone behind him called his name.

"Yugi, wait up." Came the energetic voice.

"Oh, you're here! It is so good to see!"

"Same here. I can't wait to see Seto though. Is he expecting me?"

"Yes I told him this morning that a very important client wanted to meet with him at twelve."

"That's great! I bet he complained about missing his lunch, that he never eats." The client said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah he did. Stay here I was just about to take these to him. I will tell him that his client has arrived for the meeting. I might have a little fun with this."

"OK, but don't get him to upset. I don't want you to get fired."

"All right, I will be right back. This is going to be fun." Yugi gave him a smile before turning around.

Yugi knocked on the door, and waited to be called inside. He then walked inside careful to not let the client be seen.

"Ah Yugi, what can I do for you."

"Mr. Kaiba here are those reports you wanted, and your twelve-o-clock client is here."

"Do I really need to see this client? Why don't you just go cancel it, I am sure we can reschedule."

"Sorry sir, but no can do. You really need to meet with him, and I am afraid that this was the only time I could fit him in."

"Well I don't care, cancel it anyway. I have already had a horrible morning, and I am not in the mood for this. So please go and cancel this meeting." Seto growled out.

"Sir I don't think he will like you canceling so sudden."

"I do not care rather he likes it or not!"

"I understand Mr. Kaiba, but you see..." Yugi didn't get to finish as Seto cut him off.

"I said to go cancel, now! After you are done with that pack your things because you are fired!"

Yugi went back to the door where he opened it enough to talk through to the other person.

"Sir, I am afraid that Mr. Kaiba would like to reschedule your meeting."

"Oh, well I am sorry to hear about that. Please let me in to talk to Mr. Kaiba, I will personally handle this."

Seto, who had been listening to the conversation, began to grow angry from the client's words.

"Yugi let him in. I will deal with this good for nothing bastard..."

Seto was cut off as the client walked into the office. He had a smirk on his face, and waited patiently for Seto's reaction. Seto was shocked to say the least. He was frozen to the spot. Yugi finally spoke up.

"Sir I believe that you should reconsider this meeting. I am sure that Mokuba here has had a long trip. He just arrived from the airport. I will go, and have some lunch ordered for the both of you." With that said Yugi left to order lunch.

"Mokuba." Seto all but whispered.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran to his brother, and embraced him.

Seto, wrapped his arms around his brother, and held him tight. Finally they let go of each other to find the other crying.

"I have missed you Mokie." Seto said through the tears.

"I missed you too, big brother."

Mokuba had recently gone away to college, and had been gone for over a year. All though he and Seto had kept in touch, things had been fast paced for them. Neither one had gotten time to visit the other.

"How did you manage to come here?" Seto asked.

"You can thank Yugi for that. He called, and said that I should come visit. He can be very persuasive at times."

"I know what you mean. I have missed you so much." Seto replied, with much love flowing from his voice.

"Please sit, tell me everything. How have you been, are things good at college, and have you found anyone special?" Seto all but blurted out, talking in a fast manner.

"OK, one question at a time." Mokuba laughed out.

Yugi after walking out of the office flipped open his cell phone. He dialed a number, and had lunch ordered for the Kaiba brothers. Then with a smile on his face he headed to the first floor, where the security office was. As soon as Yugi got there he had to show the main guard his pass. The guard then allowed him to go into the main security room, which held all of the surveillance equipment.

"Hello Honda, how are things today?" Yugi spoke, as he spotted Honda sitting at the main computer.

"Yugi! Nice to see you. Are you here on business or is this a visit?" He replied, not taking his eyes from the monitors.

"Afraid this is business. There was some suspicious activity this morning that I need to look into. Thank you can help me?"

"If it has to do with these cameras, then I am your man." He replied.

"Good. I need to see the camera footage from this morning. I want to see the ones that are in Seto's office, as well as outside of his office."

"Sure thing. Any particular time?" Honda asked.

"Yes about seven or eight I believe." Yugi answered back.

"All right, just watch these two screens here." He then pointed to two screens positioned at Yugi's right.

Yugi watched, and waited patiently for Honda to bring up the footage. He would most likely see that man rummaging in Seto's desk among other things. As the picture popped up on the screen though that was something Yugi did not see. Instead all he saw was an empty office, and then suddenly he saw just him, and Seto standing outside the office. The man was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure this is the footage from this morning?" He demanded.

"Yeah this is it. Is something wrong?" Honda asked bewildered as to why his friend was upset.

"Rewind it, and play it again."

"OK."

Honda did as Yugi asked, and waited for his friend to say something. Instead all he got was a fist slamming on the table beside him.

"Yugi?" Honda questioned.

"There was a man in Seto's office this morning, but the tape says other wise." Yugi stated.

"Are you sure, because there is no one in the tape?"

"I am positive. I saw him with my own two eyes this morning."

"So where is he then?" Honda asked.

Yugi placed his hand on his chin, giving himself a minute to think. As he stood there thinking, he let his eyes wonder to the other monitors in the room. He stopped on one particular screen. In it he could see the Kaiba brothers sitting on the couch in Seto's office. A smile spread across Yugi's face as he watched the to talking. Although he couldn't hear what was being said, Yugi knew that the two where thrilled to have the other there. As Yugi watched the screen more closely something caught his eye. Something that was not supposed to be there.

"Damn it! I knew something was up." Yugi stated.

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked, not moving to look at Yugi.

Yugi didn't even answer; he quickly punched in a number, and prayed the person would pick up. He watched the monitor of Seto and Mokuba, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, an annoyed Seto stood up, and reached for the phone.

"What the hell do you want!?" Seto yelled through the phone.

"Seto listen to me.."

"Yugi what do you..."

"I said listen! Do not say anything out loud got it?"

"OK." Seto replied.

"There is a bomb under the couch, I want you to calmly get yours, and Mokuba's ass out of there now!"

Yugi didn't wait for an answer. He saw on the monitor that the two brothers where leaving, Mokuba having a confused look on his face. Yugi all but ran to the elevator, punched the floor, and practically cussed at the slowness of it the whole way up to Seto's office. Once reaching the floor, he found Seto, and Mokuba standing at the elevator.

"What's going on?" Mokuba questioned, fear evident in his voice.

"Mokuba I want you to go downstairs, and wait in the limo." Yugi replied with out a second thought. "Take the stairs not the elevator."

"But..."

"NOW!" Seto, and Yugi both yelled out.

"OK, I am going geez, you would think I had to brothers instead of one." Mokuba stated as he headed down the stairs.

"What do we do now?" Asked Seto.

"Get everyone off of this floor first." Yugi stated.

"OK, well the only ones on this floor are my secretary, and you. I don't think there are any meetings going on."

"Where is your secretary?" Yugi asked.

"Home sick. She called in this morning." Seto said.

"OK. Then you go on down with Mokuba." Yugi said as he headed towards Seto's office.

"What about you. You are coming with me." Seto said as he grabbed Yugi before he could go any further.

"No. I am going to go see if I can do anything about this now. There is no telling when the bomb squad will get here, and plus there is no way we can evacuate this building in time."

"Fine then I am coming with you." Seto replied.

"No way. You go now. I can handle this."

Just then the elevator opened up behind them. Yugi took this opportunity to shove Seto in to the elevator. He then took off at a run to the office. Once there he quickly found the bomb taped to the bottom of the couch. The bomb had a timer on it that read five minutes and counting.

"Shit!" Yugi said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Came a voice from behind.

"What the hell are you doing Seto! Get out of here." Yugi screamed, but quickly turned his attention back to the bomb.

Yugi thinking as quickly as he could, pulled out an army knife that he kept in his pocket. Then carefully removing the tape, he detached the bomb from the couch.

"Get the hell out of here now!" He yelled to Seto, as he threw the bomb threw the glass windows, just as the timer read three seconds.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N – Sorry about the last chapter. I know I left it at the worst possible place, but here is the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Three**

"Get the hell out of here now!" He yelled to Seto, as he threw the bomb threw the glass windows, just as the timer read three seconds.

On contact with the windows the bomb went off. Not allowing much time to run for cover. Yugi hurled himself towards the open door, just as something heavy pressed on top of him. Yugi covered his head, and closed his eyes as debris and glass fell around him. It seemed like an eternity, but soon all that was left from the explosion was smoke. The thick black smoke caused Yugi to cough some, but other then that he was unharmed.

"Seto! Yugi!" Came Mokuba's fearful cries as he ran to them.

Seto carefully got off of Yugi, and helped the smaller one up.

"Seto are you OK?" Mokuba asked as he knelt beside his brother.

"I'm fine Mokie. Are you all right Yugi?"

"Yes, I am all right. What are you doing here Mokuba? I thought we told you to go downstairs." Yugi asked as he looked at Mokuba.

"I know, but I couldn't go without Seto, and I wanted to know what was going on." He said with a sheepish grin.

They all peered around at Seto's office. The whole window area had been complete blown away. As for his desk, and papers that was something complete different. Thankfully though the blast did not appear to affect the floor below them, nor did it damage the main structure of the building.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief, then turned his attention to the matter at hand. He pulled out his cell phone, which thankfully was unharmed, and began to dial a number.

"Hello, Security, Head of Security Speaking. How can I help you?"

"Honda, its me Yugi..."

"Thank the gods that you are all right. Don't you ever scare me like that. I was sitting here watching the screen then BOOM! I get the shit scared out of me. The cameras went down, and I couldn't see you..."

"OK, OK, I get the picture. Listen I need you to start an evacuation of the building just in case there may be another one."

"Sure thing Yug."

Yugi turned back to Seto and Mokuba who where listening to Yugi's conversation.

"Come on let's get out of here. I don't think there are any more, but I would rather be safe then sorry."

"Me too." Mokuba said.

The trio made their way to the first floor in silence. They decided on taking the stairs, since it seemed safer at the moment. Once outside they found everyone in an uproar. No one knew what was going on, and everyone was demanding answers.

"Why the hell are we out here on the streets, we have a company to help run."

"This is bull shit. I need to get those proposals done before this afternoon or I am as good as dead."

These were some of the things heard as the three made their way through the crowd. They finally pushed their way to the waiting limo. It seemed everyone was very preoccupied as no one noticed Seto. Yugi was becoming very irritated at all of it. His chest was burning, and he had actually hurt his wrist in the explosion. Yugi was very upset, and did not feel like dealing with the mess, but being Seto's personal assistant he decided to take control.

He jumped up on the back of Seto's black limo. He then proceeded to jump on the very top of it.

"Everyone listen up!" He yelled as loud as he could.

It took a while but soon everyone had quieted down, and was facing Yugi. Even Seto, who was somewhat in shock, turned his attention to the short boy.

"Now please listen to me. There was a bomb in the building this morning. If you would all look up you can see the damage." Those who had not looked turned their heads to the building. Yugi then continued. "As you can see it was in Mr. Kaiba's office. Therefore we evacuated the building, just in case there may be another. I want everyone to go home for now. The bomb squad will soon be here."

At this the commotion began. People began yelling that they need back inside to get things. That they had work to finish. Yugi put a stop to it immediately.

"I said go HOME!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. Finally, every one of the employees slowly made their way to their cars.

Seto who had been quiet through the whole thing finally spoke up.

"Thank you Yugi I..." He began, but Yugi cut him off.

"It's my job. No big." Yugi replied with a small smile as he climbed off the limo. "I think you two should go home."

"Let us drop you off at the game shop then. Also I would like to talk in private about all of this." Seto said as he waved his hand at the mess of employees.

"Sure, lets get out of here before the reporters show up."

The trio got in the limo, and then pulled out heading towards the Game Shop.

A/N – Please Review. Hope everyone liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N – Hello Everyone. I am back with the next chapter. First I want to say sorry for taking so long. I promise to try and update sooner.**

**Chapter Four**

The trio got in the limo, and then pulled out heading towards the Game Shop.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi spoke as he settled into the seat in front of the brothers.

"Yugi how many times do I have to tell you..." Seto trailed off.

"I know Seto, just habit I guess. Are you sure you are all right. Thank you for what you did in your office..." Seto cut off Yugi.

"Lets just forget it OK. Yes I am fine what about you?" Seto said as he motioned to Yugi's wrist that he had been rubbing.

"Its nothing. I think I just sprained it."

"Look there is the game shop." Mokuba said as the shop came into view.

"WOW! Its huge, Yami did a great job remodeling. I can't wait to see him. We are going to stay for a bit aren't we Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his older brother with a look that said 'You can't so no to me'.

"Of course."

The limo pulled up in front of the game shop. The three passengers climbed out into the bright evening sun. The front door of the shop burst open revealing Yami. He immediately ran to Yugi, embracing him tightly.

"Yugi, I saw on TV, about the bomb. I was so scared. Thank Ra you are OK." Yami said as tears threatened to fall.

Yugi was tightly holding onto Yami. He did not want to let go. He felt so safe in the arms of his love. Yami was having feelings like Yugi. He didn't want to let go. He had been watching TV while eating a late lunch when a newsbreak came on. It showed the explosion, that some one had caught on tape while taping the scenery.

"Why don't we all go inside, so we can talk." Seto finally said.

They all agreed, and entered the game shop.

"It is good to see you Mokuba. You look good." Yami said as he saw Mokuba.

Once inside they were met with a rush of blond as Yugi was once again brought into a hug.

"I am OK Jou. You can let go now."

"Sorry I was worried. Its good that you are all OK." Jou said as he looked towards the Kaiba brothers.

"Yugi we really need to talk about this, and what you found. If anything about this morning events."

"Yes we do need to talk. Yami may we use your office? I promise it won't take to long."

"Of course. Mokuba can stay with use while we do some catching up." Yami said, and gave Yugi a kiss before he and Seto disappeared into Yami's office.

Yami's office was a spacious room, which held all of their orders, and business work. Also in the room was a couch, this was where the two sat to talk. Yugi got back up though, and began rummaging in one of Yami's draws. Once he found what he was looking for he sat back down next to Seto.

"Here look at me." Yugi ordered.

He then sat to work cleaning the cuts, which Seto had obtained on his arms. Seto in turn took the first aide kit, and wrapped Yugi's wrist.

"What did you find out about our visitor this morning?"

"When I went to check the cameras, that whole section was erased. Honda is currently working on finding out why, and how. I was watching your office when I noticed the bomb under where Mokuba was sitting. That's all I have right now. I can go back after the bomb squad OK it, and continue checking into this."

"No you need rest, you need to go home. Relax for a bit. I am going to take Mokuba to the mansion where it will be safer for us. Oh, that reminds me I need to call, and ask for extra security." Seto replied.

"No need, I already called for you." Yugi said.

"You are a great personal assistant. As well as I wonderful friend. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, and my brother." Seto looked at Yugi with deep sincerity shining in his eyes.

"You would do the same for me." Yugi replied, as tears threatened to fall.

"OK, enough of this feelings stuff. I am supposed to be a Heartless Bastard." Laughed Seto.

Yugi, and Seto found the others looking at a set of new Duel Monster cards. They decided that it would be best for Seto, and Mokuba to continue their reunion back at the Kaiba Mansion. They all said their farewells, and soon it was only Jou, Yugi, and Yami. Since it was drawing late, Jou too, soon gathered his things and went home. This left Yami, and Yugi to close up the shop, not that either complained. Once the front door was locked Yami turned towards his light.

"You scared me today Aibou. Why did you stay in that room, and not run?" Yami confronted.

"I... I'm not sure. It just felt like the right thing to do. I felt like I was supposed to stay. I don't know." He replied as he finally let the tears flow.

Yami immediately held his light rocking him gently. Trying his best to sooth Yugi, and to let him know that everything was all right. Yugi couldn't hold it any longer. The stress from the day finally caught up with him. The man, the bomb, and the mess of employees. It had finally gotten to him.

"I... I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad." Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest.

"Oh Yugi, I could never be mad at you. It was just, that I was scared. I just got you. I don't know what I would do without you." Confessed Yami. "Lets go home. I think we both deserve a nice hot bath. I will even let you join me."

Yugi giggled at this through his tears, and soon was driving home, where he and Yami planned on spending quality time with each other.

A/N – Please Review.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N**: Welcome to Chapter Five. Hope you like. I would also like to take this time, and say thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story thus far. THANK YOU! Now on to chapter five.

**Chapter Five**

The time spent with Yami, ended all to soon for Yugi. Before he knew it, it was the next day, and Yami had to go in early to work. Jou was unable to make it in, so it was up to Yami to get the story ready to open. Yugi on the other hand did not have work. Seto had called ordering him to stay home, and rest. He and Mokuba were also doing the same thing.

"Can't I come to work with you? Pwease." Yugi pleaded, sounded like a child.

"No. Don't you think about using the puppy dog eyes either, it won't work." Yami answered as he saw the beginnings of that famous look.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"You don't have to like it, my love." Yami playfully teased.

"OK, I give. Have a good day at work. I love you."

"I love you to Aibou. I will be home early. Jou said he would close since I had to open this morning." With that said, and a quick kiss on the cheek, Yami was out the door for work.

Yugi slumped back on their old brown couch. This was going to be a boring day. He was used to working, or at least tagging along with Yami, when he didn't. Yami wanted him to rest though. Yup this was going to be a boring day. Little did Yugi know, he was wrong, today was going to be a day he would never forget.

Yami had decided to take the car this morning, seeing as Yugi didn't need it. He also took it so Yugi would not be tempted to leave. He wanted his light to rest. Yesterday had been one heck of a day. He deserved a little alone time to himself.

The ride to the game shop did not take long at all. Yami was soon inside sweeping, and getting ready for the shop to open. This was probably the only part he hated, was sweeping. That was why Jou did it most of the time. As he moved to sweep behind the counter, something caught his eye. It was the package from yesterday.

"Hmm. I forgot all about this." Yami mumbled to himself as he placed the package on the counter.

The package was not very big, and it looked like a normal square box. Yami pulled back the brown paper it was wrapped it, and discarded it in the floor. He took out a box cutter, and began to slice through the tape that closed the box. Pulling back the flaps, Yami stopped dead in his tracks.

Yugi, who had been flipping through the channels, and decided he couldn't take it. He had to get out for a while. Knowing that Yami would get mad, he decided to walk to the game shop, just to bug his love. Yami couldn't get mad if you were bringing him something, so Yugi made a lunch for Yami.

"This way he won't have to eat take out again." Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi placed the sandwiches into a brown bag, and set out to the game shop. The day was beautiful; the sun had risen high in the sky, covering the city in its beautiful rays. It seemed that everyone agreed, as the sidewalks were flooded with people. Walking, shopping, and running errands they all seemed to be in their own world.

Yugi took in a breath of fresh air. The game shop was in view. He couldn't wait to surprise Yami with the lunch he had made. As he was nearing the shop, a black limo pulled up beside him, and the window rolled down.

"What are you doing out. You should be home resting, relaxing, or something." Seto said as he peered out the window.

"Tell him to stuff it." Mokuba laughed out from behind his big brother.

"Well I thought you two were staying home, and resting." He playfully glared back.

"Well seeing as today was so beautiful we couldn't. Mokuba suggested we go to the park for a walk." Seto answered.

"Same here, I decided to take a walk to the shop. I made Yami lunch." He said as he held up the brown bag.

"Lets walk!" Mokuba shouted out.

The two brothers climbed out, and decided to walk the rest of the way to the park. Seto ordered his driver to wait at the park entrance.

"Yeah! We can walk to park. I love weather like this!"

"I take it he has had sugar this morning." Yugi laughed out, at Mokuba's antics.

All Seto did was glare at Yugi, then back at his little brother. After chatting a little bit about work, and duel monsters, they turned towards the game shop.

Yugi smiled at the sight of the shop. Yes it was a lot bigger, but they had kept it simple. Just like his grandpa would have wanted. They still sold all the old games, but also sold new ones as well. Everything about the shop let him remember how much he loved his grandpa, and Yami. It was something they could share. Not the money, but their love of games.

Yami couldn't move. He was frozen in place. His heart began to race. It seemed as if everything slowed down. 3... 2... 1...


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N**: Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter. I know I left it at a bad spot, but that is why I am posting this chapter as well. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Yami couldn't move. He was frozen in place. His heart began to race. It seemed as if everything slowed down. 3... 2... 1...

Yugi's life changed in a second. Just moments before, he was walking towards the game shop. Casually talking to his friends, when suddenly it happened. The explosion, the smoke, the debris, his life.

Inside the box was another bomb. With three seconds left on the timer. The game shop was no longer. Everything had been destroyed. Yugi was in shock; he immediately took off towards the shop. If it had not been for Seto holding him back, he would have thrown himself into the debris, and fire. All he could do was cling to Seto, as he watched the firemen come, and put out the flames.

All he could do was watch the chaos, the heartache, the pain, his life...

They were all gathered together. Jou, Mai, Anzu, Honda, Serenity, Mokuba, and Seto. Yugi never noticed. All he felt was pain. His love was gone. Yami had died in the explosion. He sat by the grave, and watched lifelessly as they lowered the black coffin into the earth. Approaching the side of the huge hole, he gently through two roses onto of the coffin. One white, and one black.

"My darkness..." Yugi whispered to the emptiness.

Seto stood close by, as he watched the small boy. He looked much older now. Almost as if his innocence had left. True he was not innocent, yet anyone could see that a major change had occurred in this once happy boy. Seto couldn't stop the tears that fell, he approached Yugi, and guided him towards the waiting limo.

As they slowly pulled away from the grave, the sky opened, and wept tears of sorrow. The water ran over the coffin, as dirt was piled onto. Close by was a stone, that had been carved. It read...

Here Lies Yami Atemu

Died 2004

You always said I was an angel

Now you are mine...

Your Light, My Darkness

A/N: Please Review. Sorry for the shortness. Promise next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

A/N: Well here is the next chapter hope you like. Also sorry for the long wait.

Chapter Seven

Two weeks had passed since Yami's death. Yugi was slowly adjusting to his life without the once pharaoh. Yet, everything seemed to be closing in on him. He no longer went to work; he hadn't even left the house for a week.

Many of his friends came by often, trying to comfort him in some way. Seto came by the most. Bringing food, or just to check on him. Yugi felt paralyzed, and no longer had the need or want to live.

Sharp glittering blade.

That was the first thing that Seto saw when he entered Yugi's apartment. Yugi was sitting on the couch, with the knife held out in front of him. He was sitting there staring at it, carefully turning it so that the sun shone bright against the blade.

"Yugi..." Seto whispered, his eyes shining with shock.

"Hi Seto. How was work today? Is Mokuba still in town?" The words flowed from his mouth, and sounded so empty. He didn't turn his head; he just kept looking at the knife.

"Yugi what are you..." Seto began.

"Don't say it Seto." The words were harsh, and sounded like another being. "Spare me. You know exactly what I am doing."

"Why?"

"Why!? You have the nerve to ask my why! After everything that's happened. The question is why shouldn't I." Yugi jumped from the couch, throwing the knife in front of him like a shield.

"I know that this must be hard, but you won't solve anything by doing this." Seto said, tears on the verge of falling.

Yugi stared at Seto for several minutes before letting the knife slip to the floor. He silently turned, and walked to the window. He stood staring out the window not saying a word.

"The police called me today." Yugi said finally breaking the silence. "They said... They said that they found the pieces to a bomb."

"Like the one in my office?" Seto questioned.

Yugi nodded as he turned to face Seto, with tears cascading down his cheeks.

"They said they found pieces of the box it was in. There was a label on it."

"Well that's great! Did it have fingerprints or a return address?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, no fingerprints, but..."

"What is it Yugi? I am your friend, and I want to help you through this. Please tell me what they found." Seto pleaded.

"There was a name." Yugi said through thickening tears. "It said Y. Motou!" Yugi instantly fell to his knees tears falling, and pooling on his shirt.

"You mean it was addressed to... to Yami?" Seto questioned.

"No!" Yugi yelled. "It was ME! The bomb was meant for me! Yami didn't use my last name!"

A/N – Couple things, 1. Sorry for not updating. Promise to update sooner. 2. Please let me know if I spelled Yugi's last name right. I currently do not have time to, because of the time I am allowed on this computer. Computer is not mine, mine is died may it RIP. Please Review if you have time.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

Chapter Eight

Seto could do nothing, he was stunned. If the bomb had been for Yugi, then how did it tie in with the bomb in his office? Did they have anything to do with each other? So many questions began to form in his head.

Yugi was still kneeling on the ground, with his hands holding his eyes. He looked as if he was urging the tears to stop flowing. His body was shaking with every sob.

"Yugi?" Seto final managed.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Please let me help you. Yami would not want you to be like this." He pleaded.

"Yami isn't here anymore!" Yugi screeched, tearing his hands away from his eyes.

Yugi stared into Seto's eyes. Although Yugi sounded angry, his eyes gave him away like always. In them he could see all the pain, and the strength Yugi had.

"I know you are hurting, but I also know you are not one to give up so easy." Scolded Seto.

"I..." Yugi stuttered, at loss for words.

Seto slowly ventured closer to Yugi. "I know you can get through this, and I want to help." He pleaded.

He stepped over the knife, and knelt in front of Yugi.

"Please Yugi. Everyone is worried. We all want the old Yugi back. Let me help you. I want the old Yugi back."

"Seto I.." Yugi looked up into Seto's eyes.

"Shhhh. It's OK."

He opened his arms letting Yugi take shelter in them. They stayed in the floor of Yugi's apartment for what seemed like hours. Neither one moving until the legs of Seto began to fall asleep.

"I think I need to get up. If I don't I may never walk again." This got a chuckle, a small one, from Yugi.

It was music to Seto's ears. Hearing that sound let him know that Yugi would be OK. Not right away of course, but he would be OK.

Almost a week later Yugi could be found up and about early Monday morning. After much urging from Seto, and his friends Yugi had decided it time to get back to work. Not only to keep his mind busy, but rent was coming up.

After stuffing a piece of toast down his throat, and grabbing the keys, Yugi made it out the door with time to spare. Driving to work on time seemed strange to him. Usually he would be a little late, after trying to get Yami out of bed.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Yami time to get up."

"Mmmmmmm..." was the response Yugi got from the lump of blankets.

"I mean it Yami. I have to get to work." Yugi scolded harshly.

"No"

"That's it! I have had it!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi left the room, but only for a minute. He came back, and without further thought grabbed the blankets, revealing a boxer clad Yami.

"Hey, I am trying to..." That was as far as Yami got, before he realized what was in Yugi's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screeched, as Yugi poured ice water on his head.

"There, now I hope you learned your... No stay away. Help!"

Yami had jumped out of bed, and started the chase. Yugi ran into the kitchen where he was chased around the table, then into the small living room.

"Now you're cornered. I will tickle you until you turn blue!"

"No please I am sorry!" Yugi pleaded while trying not to laugh.

END OF FLASHBACK

Before Yugi knew it he was pulling into his parking spot at Kaiba Corp. Taking one last look at himself in the side mirror, he took a deep breath before heading towards his office.

"Good morning Yugi."

"Nice to see you."

"Hello Mr. Motou."

These plus several others, Yugi received as he made his way to the elevator. Stepping inside the glass box, he pushed the button, and waited patiently for it to stop on the right floor.

"Ah, Good Morning Yugi. It is good to see you. I hope that you are feeling better?" Shelly, Seto's secretary, asked.

"Hello Shelly. I am feeling better, thank you."

Yugi gave a polite nod, and then turned towards Seto's office. Upon reaching the door to his office, Yugi took in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, he lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Screeched Seto.

"I think I may have picked a bad time to come to work." Yugi mumbled.

Taking one more deep breath, Yugi pushed open the large wooden door. Stepping inside he found Seto yelling into his cell.

"I don't give a rats ass, I need it today! I don't care! I need it now send it over or your fired!"

"I really think firing him would be a bad move on your part. Many people are talking of quitting due to the bomb."

"What? Oh, Yugi, I didn't hear you come in."

"Who could with all the yelling you where doing." Laughed Yugi.

Seto smiled at the sound of Yugi's laughter.

"So how do like my new office?" Seto asked. "I know it is not quite done yet, but..."

"It suits you. I take it Mokuba helped in this?"

The hole in Seto's office was now fixed. You could not tell that there had once been a huge crater in it. The setup was mostly the same. His desk being by the window, the couch was positioned on the wall closet to the door, and on the opposite wall were his filing cabinets. What was on the other wall across from the cabinets is what was new.

Instead of just a television, it now contained a very high tech setup. There was the standard television, along with DVD player. A playstation two was visible, plus many games and movies.

"I hope that this means Mokuba will be coming around more often."

"Yes, he helped. We made a promise to visit each other more often. He left yesterday." Seto said sadly.

"What is this though?" Yugi asked.

To the right of the television was a huge white sheet, hanging from the ceiling, to the very bottom of the floor.

"Ah, well that is a surprise." Seto smirked.

"A surprise for who."

"Well you see Mokuba had this strange idea that you could use a new office also."

"Huh, a new office, but I don't understand what this has to do with my office." Yugi questioned.

"Why don't you pull the sheet down, and see for yourself."

Yugi gave Seto a questioning stare before moving closer to the sheet. He lifted the white fabric in his hand, and ran his fingers over the smooth cotton material. Glancing back at Seto once more, and receiving a nod, he gently yanked at the sheet. It fluttered slowly to the floor revealing a large wooden door.

"I don't understand?"

"Go on through the door." Seto pushed.

Yugi placed his hand on the knob, and gave it a turn. It was locked, and didn't budge.

"It's locked." Yugi said turning around to find Seto dangling a key in front of him.

Taking the key Yugi turned the knob again, this time opening it. Yugi walked into the room with Seto right behind him. Inside Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.

"This is my office?" Yugi asked in a whisper. "I don't get it?"

"We thought that this might help you, and I personally wanted to thank you for being my assistant. You do so much to help me here."

"Thank you so much." Yugi said through the tears, which were now falling.

Yugi's new office was much the same as Seto's. Except for the colors, and paint. One the walls was beautiful detailed pictures of ancient Egypt. The curtains were wonderful red fabrics, which reminded Yugi of the robes that a pharaoh would have worn. The carpet though was something Yugi loved. In the middle was an exact duplicate of the millennium puzzle.

Yugi turned towards Seto with tear stained cheeks. Without another thought Yugi immediately gave Seto a hug. Crying into the CEO's chest, he kept thanking him over, and over.

Finally after several minutes Yugi pulled himself together. Wiped away the stray tears, then turned to Seto.

"Thank you so much for everything. I couldn't have made it this far, so soon without your help."

"That is what friends are for." Seto replied.

"Now I think I should get to work. I didn't come here to cry now."

"OK. Lets go back to my office, and get things up to speed."

Yugi placed his things down on his new desk, grabbed his book, and placed his cell in his pocket before following.

"First off, I am waiting as patiently as I can for the rest of my office. Which as you can see is everything I need!" Which was true, Seto had yet to get a computer, fax machine, or even a phone.

"OK, I will call them myself, and personally handle it. What else needs to be done?"

"I have a meeting after lunch with the officers who are investigating the bomb."

"Oh, have they... Have they found anything?"

"No not yet." Seto replied sadly. "Um... Also I need you to check into the tapes. See if Honda has found anything. Other then that, I have nothing else for today."

"OK. I will get to work." Yugi turned to head to his office, when he stopped. He turned back, and looked straight at Seto. "I just want to thank you again. Thanks for being here for me." Without waiting for a reply Yugi turned, and entered his office, leaving the door between the two offices slightly ajar.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title: Losing, and Loving**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Summary: Yugi and Yami are living together. Yugi has a job at Kabia Corp, and Yami is working at the Game Shop. Everything seems to be going great, that is until...**

**A/N** I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed. I also want to just thank those who are reading, even if you have not reviewed. I hope to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes, and it will be here in an hour? OK, Thank you. Yes, goodbye."

Yugi let out a sigh, as he hung up with the office supply center. He had been busy arguing with them for over two hours, trying desperately to get Seto the things he needed.

Striding over to the door that now connected their offices he lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came Seto's voice.

"Mr. Kaiba I just got off the phone, and your computer will be here in an hour. As well as a fax, and phone."

"Wonderful. Thank you." Seto said as he shuffled through some papers.

"Is there anything you need before I head down to security?"

"No, that is all. Oh, and Yugi?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Don't call me Mr. Kaiba."

Yugi mearily shook his head, as he headed out the door. He let his mind wander a bit, until he reached the security office. Forcing himself to focus back on work, he reluctantly showed the guard his pass.

"Yugi! It is great to see you back at work." Honda exclaimed as he saw Yugi walk in.

Yugi gave a small smile to his friend. The last time he had seen him, had been at Yami's funeral.

"Well, it's good to be back."

"I take it that you are here on business?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, what have you got for me? Anything new about the bombing."

Honda gave his friend a sad smile, at the mention of the bombing, but kept his composure. Just the mere thought of the bombing made him think of Yami's death, and all the pain Yugi had gone through.

"Lets go in my office where we can talk in private."

"OK."

Yugi followed Honda into the small side office, that he claimed as his own. The office was not very big, but it served its purpose. The two friends sat down, and made themselves comfortable amongest the filing cabinets, and cluttered desk. Yugi glanced at a picture half hidden on Honda's desk. It was a picture of the whole gang. They had it taken about a year after graduation. They were all lined up sitting on a wall by the park. It showed him stting in Yami's lap.

"I remember that day." Honda said. "Remember how Yami didn't want to sit beside Bakura. Those to started fighting."

"I remember." Yugi said with a laugh. "Seto had to pull them off of each other." Yugi's face suddenly faltered, sadness glistening in his eyes.

"Lets get down to business." Honda said, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Alright, what have you got for me?"

"To be honest nothing."

"What? You mean you found nothing. Surely there had to be something? This guy didn't seem like someone who was a professional. So there was nothing on the tapes?

"Sorry Yugi, but I have gone over every inch of the tapes for that day. I found nothing that could id this guy. Although I did find something rather suspicous."

"How so?"

"Remember the day you came down here to look at some tapes?"

"Yes I remember. The tape skipped over the guys visit."

"Yes that's right. You see though I found more. There are several tapes that have places missing. Like they were erased." Honda handed Yugi a paper filled with camera numbers, and the times they had skipped.

Yugi stared at the papers for several minutes, before turning back to Honda.

"Something about all of this just doesn't add up."

"Do things like this ever?"

"I guess not." Yugi chuckled. "What about the parts that were skipped? Someone had to have erased it. Who though?

"That I can't answer."

Yugi stood, and started pacing the short distance in front of Honda's desk. He slowly let his mind register this new information, hopping that something would pop in his head.

"There are still too many missing pieces. Ho did the tapes get erased?" Yugi asked as he turned back to Honda.

"Now that I can answer. I would have to say that it had to have been an inside job. That is the only way for these to have been erased."

"An inside job? That would mean that someone would have to of had a security pass, and..."

"..and been in here, while I was. I didn't see anything funny though." Honda finshed.

"This is leading no where." Yugi sighed. "Is that all you have for me?"

"Afraid so, but don't worry I am still working on it."

Yugi faced Honda, and gave a small smile. "Thank you for your help. I had better get going though. Please let me know if you find anything right away."

"Will do." Honda replied with a grin.

Yugi gave a nod, and made to leave, but was stopped by Honda.

"Oh, Yugi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think... That is do you believe the bomb in Seto's office to be linked to.." Honda trailed off.

"You mean to the bomb at the game shop?" Yugi asked, pain evident in his voice.

Honda looked into Yugi's eyes. " I'm sorry Yugi. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's OK. I understand." Yugi reassured. " As for them being connected, i don't have an answer."

Yugi turned to leave, but face Honda once more. "I can tell you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Whoever did it, whoever the bastard is, I will personally see to it that he gets what is coming to him."

To say Honda was shocked, would have been an understatement. He had never heard such angry in Yugi's voice before. Honda looked straight into his friends eyes. They reflected pain, and something eles. What was it though? Was it revenge?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please review if you have time.


End file.
